<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metal Like Roses by ReaderWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879412">Metal Like Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderWarrior/pseuds/ReaderWarrior'>ReaderWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderWarrior/pseuds/ReaderWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between Mistborn and RWBY. Vin thought she was the Hero of Ages, destined to save the world. But she saved the world at the cost of her own life. While setting the powers of creation free, Vin was sent to the world of remnant where team RWBY will try to teach Vin how to love once again. It starts between Vol. 2 and 3 of RWBY and at the end of W.o.A. I do not own Mistborn or RWBY.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Metal like Roses<br/>By ReaderWarrior<br/>I do not own Mistborn or RWBY.</p><p>Prologue</p><p>Vin was scared. Terrified. Granted, in the life of a Mistborn Skaa who helped overthrow a century-long dictatorship, this was common. But Vin was used to it, used to the constant fear of dying. Dying to an assassin, dying to poison… but not someone else dying. Not him, not Elend.<br/>Vin held Elend in her arms as he was slowly bleeding to death. The mist creature, one she thought she could trust now lingered in a corner, after slicing across Elend’s chest. His misted blade striking across Elend, causing him to fall to the ground with shallow breathing. Vin quickly rushed to his side, pulling one of the few people in her life to care for her close to her bosom. <br/> Vin whispers softly “I love you. Elend, I love you.” Vin turns to look at the mist creature, angry and confused. “Why?! Were you not helping me? Did you not lead us here to save the world?!”<br/>The mist creature only stands there, watching. But something about it feels... sad?<br/>Reen’s voice echoes in her mind: Anyone can betray you. Anyone.<br/>Elend’s breathing slows but does not falter. Vin looks back down at Elend and strokes his hair. He looks up at Vin, shock burned into his eyes. Elend forces a small smile then turns to the pool. Vin looks over at the glistening pool, hearing its call in her mind. The Well of Ascension. The powers of a god<br/>I can still save him. Vin looks back at Elend who coughs blood. Oh, Elend. I love you.<br/>Vin sets Elend down and walks over to the pool, stepping inside the pool of liquid-like metal. She takes step after step until she is neck-deep in the pool. As Vin submerges herself fully, her mother’s earring begins to burn. Hastily, Vin pulls it out and drops it to the depths of the Well, vanishing from her sight.<br/>At that moment, Vin touches godhood. The Well’s power floods into her. The essence of the power that she stepped into seemed to absorb itself into her. Filling every fiber of her with the powers of Infinity. Anything became possible. She could move the planet. She could create continents. She could destroy whole kingdoms.<br/>She could save Elend. She could keep him alive and safe. All she would have to do is to take the power for herself. Like Rashek did so many years ago. Like the Lord Ruler.<br/>But Vin knew what Elend would want, what he would ask of her to do. He would want her to let him die and save the world. He would be the selfless hero who sacrificed himself for the Skaa and innocents in the city above. He would want her to release the power. <br/>You know what you must do. The power spoke into her mind, whispering kindly into Vin’s ear. I must defeat the Deepness. <br/>Vin sobbed silently as she sees a vision of Elend looking towards the pool, silently pleading for Vin to do what was right, to leave him to die. To save everyone except for the person she cared about most.<br/>“I love you,” whispers Vin as she releases the power of the Well of Ascension unto the world. The cavern begins to shake and rumble as Vin returns to mortality. Gray light shines around her, coming through her and under her. One last thought permeates Vin’s mind as she blacks out. A single sentence screaming out from her mind.<br/>I am FREE.</p><p>Ruby was scared. Terrified. Granted, in the life of a Huntress who killed demon-like monsters of nightmares, this was common. But Ruby was used to it, used to the constant fear of dying. Dying to a Grimm [1], dying to an evil bandit… but not someone else appearing in a flash of light like one of the old gods!. Not this, not crazy stuff like this. <br/>It was supposed to be a routine Search-and-Destroy. Headmaster Ozpin sent Ruby and her team to go kill some Grimm that were getting too close to Vale. And too close to a small outskirt village. <br/>And, all was pretty much routine. Ruby was enjoying the sound of Crescent Rose slicing and folding in the heat of battle. Blake was being a sneaky ninja, using her semblance to distract smaller Beowolves[2] before reappearing behind them with a slice of her katana-pistol, Gambol Shroud. Weiss was speeding across the field with her glyphs, stabbing and freezing Ursai [3] that got too close to the town. Her rapier, Myrtenaster, was a streak of silver with excellent grace and form from its wielder. Lastly, Yang was punching any Grimm who dared get too close to her half-sister, Ruby. Ember Celica, Yang’s shotgun gauntlets fired shot after shot with each punch, pushing back and dissolving any Grimm close enough to try and attack them.<br/>“Hey Rubes, don’t you think that there’s been a lot of Grimm lately? More so than usual?” Yang yells over her shoulder as she fires off another shot. Weiss stabs another Grimm, sliding back over to her teammates as it falls down, disintegrating into a pile of ash.<br/>“There does seem to be a large increase in Grimm numbers, maybe with the Vytal Festival coming up, they can sense the tension between the schools,” Weiss calls out before summoning a stream of fire to burn away a few more Grimm. <br/>Blake backflips to where the rest of her team is. “Possibly, but this is a lot, even for that. JNPR said that they were having problems with them too when they went out a few weeks ago as well”. Blake pops off a few shots from Gambol Shroud at one of the last 2 Grimm in the area, leaving only an average-height Beowolf.<br/>Ruby quickly runs over to it, “mine!” Crescent rose quickly unfolds as Ruby uses her semblance to speed around behind and above it, before slicing down on its head. Ruby lands on her feet, her scythe half penetrating the soft earth as the Grimm vanishes. “Who cares,” she asks, “it’s not like we can’t handle it. As long as we’re here, we can handle anything!” Ruby sheathes her weapon as she walks back over to her team. <br/>It was at this moment, ‘anything’ became ‘almost anything’.</p><p>As Ruby ran back to her friends, a loud booming could be heard as a gray light burst forth. Weiss gasps as Blake gets into a defensive position. Yang rushes forward. “Ruby!” <br/>Ruby just stares into the light. It felt warm, comforting. It… reminded her of Summer Rose, her mother.<br/>The light began to dissipate, dimming until all that remained was a girl, about 17-18 years old and unconscious. Yang quickly ran up to Ruby and grabbed her shoulders. <br/>“Are you ok?! Ruby? RUBY!” Yang shakes Ruby as she returns to reality.<br/>“Huh, yes! Yang stop! I’m fine!”. Ruby looks over Yang’s shoulder as she turns to face the young woman on the ground. Weiss and Blake step tentatively towards them.<br/>“Who is that?” </p><p>Well, there you go! My first ever attempt at fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it and want to read more. If you have any comments, please let me know what you think. Thoughts, predictions, ideas, comments, and even criticism is accepted (but please be nice about it).</p><p>[1] Is Grimm capitalized or lowercase? Let me know what you think.<br/>[2] Should the Grimm species names be capitalized or lowercase? Let me know what you think.<br/>[3] What is the correct wording for multiple Ursas? Ursai is what I am going with for now, but if there is another way to spell it please let me know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter - 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Metal like Roses<br/>By ReaderWarrior<br/>I do not own Mistborn or RWBY.</p><p>Beginnings</p><p>Team RWBY was used to seeing strange things. Since enrolling in Beacon, they had all experienced some strange happenings. But in their travels, a girl appearing out of nowhere was certainly new to them. <br/>The girl was unconscious as Ruby and her teammates inched closer to her. Some were more curious while some proceeded with caution. But shortly after the appearance of the strange girl, team RWBY found themselves discussing what they should do.<br/>Ruby kneels next to the girl. “Are you ok?”<br/>Weiss rolls her eyes. “She’s unconscious. She can’t hear you.”<br/>“That doesn’t mean she can’t hear me!”<br/>Blake steps over and takes the strange girl’s pulse. “She’s breathing, for now.” Blake sets a hand on the girl’s wrist and frowns, then places it on her forehead before pulling her hand away quickly. “She’s burning up”<br/>“Seriously, Blake?” Yang looks down at the girl. “She appeared in a flash of light and you think she might have a cold?!”<br/>“No, like she is actually steaming.” Blake looks down at the strange girl’s body. Yang leans down and stares. <br/>“Huh… Well, that just going to ruin her self-esteam. Eh!?” Everyone groans at the horribly timed pun.<br/>“There is a time and a place, Yang!” Weiss cries out. “This girl might be dying!”<br/>Yang sighs softly, “I know Weiss, I’m sorry”. Ruby slowly gets up and tries to grab the girl by her shoulders. <br/>Weiss tries to stop Ruby by grabbing ahold of her hand. “What are you doing?! We don’t know her. She could be a-a-a crook or some kind of bandit. For all we know she is one of the bad guys!”<br/>Ruby shrugs off Weiss’ hand and struggles to carry the girl closer to the small village they were protecting. “We don’t, ugh, know that!” Ruby almost drops the body and Yang catches the girl before her head hits the ground. Ruby looks at Yang who smiles at her. Yang picks the girl up and tosses the bod over her shoulder. Ruby and Yang begin walking back to the village, followed slowly by Blake and Weiss. </p><p>As Team RWBY+1 returns to the village, they were surprised to see a Bullhead waiting for them. Professor, sorry, Doctor Oobleck stood at the side container’s doors drinking from his thermos. As soon as he sees his students, Oobleck rushes over.<br/>“Excusemestudentsbutwhathappened?! Wesawabrightlightandimmedietlylandedincase. Didsomethinggowrong?”<br/>Ruby tries to translate what the speed-demon of an archeologist said. “Well, um, we were fighting the Grimm. It was all like, chop-chop, punch-punch, swish, bang!”<br/>Weiss sighs as Blake steps forward and nods to the body being carried by Yang. “When we finished clearing out the Grimm, this girl appeared in a flash of light. We think she might be sick or dying.”<br/>Doctor Oobleck, just realizing there was an extra person, quickly rushed over to the girl. Doctor Oobleck lifts the girl’s head up and places a hand on her head. <br/>“I understand. Please hurry this poor child onto the Bullhead and we shall return to Beacon immediately. Yang, if you do not mind, I will take her on board. You have very little to no aura left, and your strength is probably nilled as well.” Doctor Oobleck lifts the girl’s body from the arms of Yang and carries her onto the Bullhead.<br/>“I could’ve carried her further… I have… tons of strength left!” Yang pants softly, secretly thankful to have a literal burden taken off of her.<br/>Blake rolls her eyes and sneaks around Yang, quickly flicking her forehead. This causes Yang to grab her head and groan.<br/>“Owwwww” Yang moans. “What was that for?”<br/>“Don’t push yourself too hard” came the soft voice of the cat-ninja as she walked onboard. But an obvious hint of humor leaked from her voice.<br/>Ruby laughs and follows with Weiss already strapping herself in. Yang pouts but smiles, quickly joining the rest of her team.</p><p>As the search-and-destroy missionaries returned to Beacon, everything felt normal. Well, as much as it could be with the Vytal Festival beginning in a month. Everyone was training and focusing on getting in the best shape for the tournament. Teams were rapidly signing up for missions in a last-ditch hope to be picked to compete.<br/>Team RWBY’s Bullhead landed with haste in the docking bay, quickly dropping the bay doors and having Doctor Oobleck and the pilot rush out with the strange girl on a stretcher. Team RWBY exits a few moments later, only to bump into team JNPR on the way off the docking bay. <br/>“Hey guys” calls out Jaune Arc, the blonde-haired leader of JNPR.<br/>Ruby replies, “hey Jaune! Where are you guys going?” <br/>Ruby is answered by Pyrrah Nikos, the Invincible Girl and strong right arm of the team. “Jaune thought it would be a great idea to do another quick mission before teams are picked tomorrow s that we have a bit more of a chance of being picked.”<br/>Nora Valkyrie, the crazy thunderer and mighty left arm laughed. “It’s not like they wouldn’t pick us without it anyways!” Nora points to Pyrrah, “not with the Invincible Girl on our team!”<br/>Lie Ren places a hand on Nora’s shoulder. “Just because we have an advantage doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be prepared.” Nora deflates and pouts a tad.<br/>“So no more pancakes?”<br/>Ren shakes his head. “Not until we win the tournament.”<br/>A fire lights in Nora’s eyes. “What are we waiting around for! Let’s go! For pancakes!” Nora grabs Ren by the arm and drags him to the waiting Bullhead. The remaining team members of JNPR and RWBY laugh.<br/>Jaune looks back to RWBY. “What about you guys? Where are you off to?”<br/>Yang replies. “Well, we found this weird girl after we killed a whole buncha Grimm. So we thought we might go check up on her.”<br/>Pyrrah cocks her head to the side. “And how is it that this girl is weird?”<br/>“Well, for one thing, she appeared in a flash of light”, Weiss said.<br/>Blake interjects, “and she was smoking.”<br/>Jaune pauses. “You mean like that Torchwick guy?”<br/>Yang shakes her head. “No, literally smoking. There was like puffs of steam coming off of her. She was smoking and very hot.” Everyone groans loudly, acutely aware of how long Yang must have been waiting to use that pun.<br/>“What? What did I say?” </p><p>Alrighty, everyone. Chapter 2! Woooo! I am sorry Vin doesn’t appear much in this one. Well, conscious that is. She will be waking up in the next chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>